


We're Gonna Get in Such Trouble

by Human_mosquito



Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_mosquito/pseuds/Human_mosquito
Summary: Pwp set after Gordo wakes up.
Relationships: Roger Delli-Bovi/Gordon Michael Schwinn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	We're Gonna Get in Such Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is not finished but I’ve been working on it for 10 months and idc.

Gordon steps into the warm water and as lets his muscles relax he sighs and he hears Roger step in behind him. Roger pulls Gordon flush against him and starts kissing his neck softly. “It’s been way too long since I could touch you in peace.”

Gordon hums and relaxes further back into his boyfriend’s arms. He sighs appreciatively as Roger’s hands run down his torso and Gordon takes His hand and leads it to his dick. “Touch me,” He turns around to face Roger “I’ve been in that hospital bed two weeks recovering from my stupid coma. I want you and I want to get off.”

“There’s the Gordo I know!” The smile on Roger’s face warms up the whole room as he takes Gordon’s dick in his hand and gently strokes it

He pulls at Gordon’s dick and pulls him closer under the stream of water to whisper, low and sensually “don’t show it in your voice or I’ll stop.”

Richard–the “nice nurse”– yells at them again through the door 

“And some shampoo?”

Roger answers first, his voice way too innocent for what he’s currently doing to Gordon. “Yes we’ve got shampoo!”

Gordon swallows and repeats Roger’s reply trying his best to keep his voice level. He must be sounding composed enough because Roger’s hand tightens on him and starts slowly stroking. 

Gordon chuckles

“What’s so funny?”

He relaxes into Roger’s arms “I finally get why you love sailing,”  
Roger hums  
“And I feel like I’m sailing everyday with you”


End file.
